muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppet Masquerade
Track Listing Updated The records showed up in the mail today, so I've added the track listing here and updated the Audio Releases sections for the individual songs. I'm brand new here, so I just did my best via copying and pasting from other pages... hope there isn't too much required by way of cleaning up after me. --Tmekaab 02:34, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :Hooray! I think you did just fine adding the info. -- Wendy (talk) 02:45, 21 September 2007 (UTC) which ones Do we know which 3 albums were repackaged in this set? —Scott (talk) 02:23, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :Nope. I've seen four or five auctions for it at this point, and none of them say more than "songs by ernie, bert, big bird, etc." No album names or song lists, much to my frustration. We need to find somebody who owns it (or wants to buy it). I found it mentioned on muppetcentral boards a few times so at least some of those guys own it but I didn't recognize the usernames, so I suspect they aren't on the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 02:35, 29 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I don't mind buying it just to see what's on it. (I've done it before.) If I don't need it, I'll sell it or give it to somebody else who wants it, as long as it ends up with somebody who wants it. There are some copies that some online record dealers have for sale, and they're missing the masks, but we already know what masks are there anyway. I'll have to see what other dealers might have a copy. -- Ken (talk) 04:58, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :::It wasn't a repackaging of old albums. I had this when I was young, lost track of it when I moved out and my parents got divorced, and have been looking for it for years without knowing what it was called - we didn't have the masks or sleeve. I assume I loved them right to pieces when I was very small. I'm sure this was it, though. Each side of each record featured songs by one character (except Ernie and Bert had to share). I guess the idea was that you'd wear the Big Bird mask, listen to/sing, e.g., the Big Bird songs, and then switch. The Cookie Monster side definitely had Cookie Disco and Ten Cookies. The Big Bird side had AB-C-DEF-GHI and Lunchtime. The Ernie and Bert side had Rubber Duckie, Dee, Dee Dee, and Naptime. Either Cookie Monster or E&B had Breakfast time. That's all I remember - it's been years. But I'm now on a mission to find a copy, and will gladly post a track listing when I do. Any tips re: dealers is appreciated. -- Tmekaab 17:27, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::::That fits with how the album is described by sellers, but we're still stuck until somebody can provide a track listing. -- Wendy (talk) 01:38, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, I caved and bought it. Will get the track listing up whenever it arrives. --Tmekaab 02:09, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well done... a true wiki champion! —Scott (talk) 02:17, 10 September 2007 (UTC)